Enamorándome de mi error
by tobi obi uchi
Summary: Enamorándome de mi error Él le había abandonado incluso antes de que naciera; le dio igual, no quería comprometerse a algo que le arruinaría la vida, aun a costa de arruinar la vida de la criatura de que engendro. Y es que esa simple decisión había de atormentar una vida entera y quería venganza. El destino les jugó una mala jugada, haciéndoles conocerse, estar frente a frente ju


Capitulo 1: el origen de un error.

Osaka, Japón 1990

Era muy joven. Algo estúpido, típico de su edad, con ese instinto autodestructivo y suicida de todo adolescente. No había tomado las decisiones adecuadas, no había tomado las medidas adecuadas.

Había caído en un error.

Lo sabía era un idiota. ¿Por qué demonios no…? No tenia caso hacerse preguntas tontas. Simplemente no tenia caso.

-Madara- oír aquella voz solo atormentaba su mente. Por un momento quiso estar sordo- creo que esto es un problema de los dos, tenemos que hacernos cargo.

-¿Hacer son cargo?- pregunto aun con sus manos jugueteando con sus cabellos- ¿sabes de lo que estás hablando?

-Por supuesto- aseguro- nos debemos hacernos cargo de…

-Claro, ahora me sales muy responsable- ironizo viendo a la chica que estaba al borde del llanto- no me vengas con dramas.

-Tu tampoco fuiste muy responsable que digamos- dijo Yuno parando su llanto; no lloraría- ahora los dos estamos metidos en esto.

-Abórtalo y fin del problema- dijo simplemente- es la única manera de solucionarlo o por lo menos yo lo veo así.

-¿Abortarlo?- repitió atónita- yo no quiero arrebatarle la vida a un ser indefenso.

-Por favor Yuno- intento hacerla recapacitar- tenemos 16 años, una vida por delante. No podemos echarla a perder….

-Y asesinar a una persona con toda una vida por delante- seguía con el dedo en el renglón la chica, poniendo su moral y su culpa por delante- por favor, se que si no esforzamos podremos salir adelante con nuestro hijo.

No la haría cambiar de opinión, eso era seguro. Tonta chica, creyendo en ilusiones falsas y promesas vacías. En sueños sin cumplir. De ahí, se le vino una idea, una idea estupenda.

-Está bien- dice Madara con todo el pesar que su voz podía fingir- al fin y al cabo es nuestro error, debemos hacernos responsables….

-No le digas error- le reprocho la chica.

-Como sea, cuidaremos de esa c…criatura- se reprimió de decirle cosa- tú dices, podemos hacer con este dilema.

La chica sonrió abiertamente, esperanzada. Había hecho que entrara en razón y que había tomado una buena decisión.

Y es que si había tomado una decisión, pero no la que había manifestado para nada. Su decisión era todo lo contrario a lo que sus labios habían mencionado y por nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Todo estaba hecho, metódicamente preparado. Su vuelo saldría en 5 horas y tenía que apurarse. Había decidido marcharse; lo más lejos posible no quería estar ahí.

Porque en ningún momento había entrado en "razón". Por supuesto si ella no quería librarse del problema, entonces que ella se las arreglara sola. Él le había dado una solución práctica y sencilla, pero se había negado.

El no quería cargar con ese error, ella sí. Entonces que ella solita se encargara y se hiciera responsable.

-Hermano- la voz de Izuna hizo que interrumpiera sus acciones en seco- ¿realmente crees que eso es una buena solución a todo esto?

-Por favor Izuna, no quiero hablar de ello- pidió algo cansado. Estaba cansado de escuchar todo tipo de reproches en esos últimos meses. Y ahora su hermano, no lo podía soportar.

-Es tu hijo- dijo recordando el motivo de su marcha- no puedes dejarlo a su suerte.

-Está su madre, ella puede cuidarlo- contesto simplemente.

-Eso es cruel- dijo mirándole con reproche contenido.

-No lo es- negó- solo es que…bueno, no creo que lo entiendas- dijo sin encontrar una buena respuesta.

¿Por qué todos ahora se tomaban el derecho de meterse en su vida? Incluso su hermano que apenas entraba en la adolescencia y ya estaba juzgando su moral. Ya no aguantaría un poco más.

Tomo sus maletas ya preparadas, saliendo de su casa dejando a su pequeño hermano solo y con la palabra en la boca. Aun sentí su mirada sobre él. "no me veas" pensaba sintiendo un poco de culpa sobre su ser.

-Ya tome una decisión- dijo abriendo la puerta- no la cambiare- dijo con determinación.

No quiso escuchar otra palabra más. Salió inmediatamente de ahí, haciendo caso omiso a todo a su alrededor. Tenía que tomar un vuelo y por nada del mundo lo perdería.

El avión con dirección a California, Estados Unidos decía "abordando". Tomo un respiro profundo tratando de retomar la fuerza necesaria y dar un paso.

Un presentimiento le llego de repente. Frio y rápido, pero no le tomo importancia. Malditas supersticiones de la porquería, obvio que no lo tomaría en cuenta.

Ahora no perdería el tiempo, tomo sus maletas dirigiéndose al avión que lo alejaría de su error

Pero debió tomar en cuenta ese presentimiento, los presentimientos no eran nada más que advertencia sutil y sobrenatural que sopesaban la realidad pero que eran parte de la misma y esta no era la excepción. Una desgracia había pasado y él no quería hacer caso. No le dio caso y no lo haría. Aunque eso solo fue el principio de su propia decadencia.

Continuara.

Lo sé muy corto, pero solo es el prologo. Pero los demás serán más interesantes X3  
Please manden sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, droga, azul...¿Que estaba hablando? Asi , es que asi sabre si les gusto o no y continuare  
Nos vemos


End file.
